


Swollen //jenlisa//

by soberyouth



Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [13]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberyouth/pseuds/soberyouth
Summary: «придет аспирант, не угробьте мне ребенка. С уважением, ваш С. Д. Ли»
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927588
Kudos: 1





	Swollen //jenlisa//

Лиса жалеет, что пришла сегодня в университет, потому что первая лекция была несказанно скучной — вторая пара практики ничем от неё не отличалась — то, что действительно стоило внимания, а именно обед, должно было начаться с минуты на минуту — если только очередной нудный препод не задержит их послушать свой «единственный-в-своем-роде-супер-пупер-важный-предмет»

— Даже если ты будешь сверлить его таким взглядом, он не отпустит нас раньше. — Шепот Чеён выводит Лису из возмущенного транса — она легко вздрагивает, но взгляда не отводит.  
— Может откинется? — в голосе нотки раздраженной надежды — Я хочу жрать и кофе, а не его треп про собственные достижения.  
— Плюсую, но чай не помрешь. — Чеён пожимает плечами, а затем прокашливается негромко.  
— Извините, время. — её слова, кажется, не совсем доходят до увлеченного рассказчика  
— Что?  
— Время! — Лиса выкрикивает слово, как заклинание, и, о чудо, это срабатывает — преподаватель скомкано извиняется и сворачивает свои сказания, оставляя развязку до лучших времен.  
— Если мы застрянем в очереди, я прокляну его лично! — Лиса несется вниз по лестнице, ругаясь за свою спину, где от неё пытается не отставать Чеён — диалог возобновляется уже у кассы в кафешки возле корпуса.  
— У тебя какое-то нездоровое пристрастие к еде, дорогая — Чеён хохочет, многозначительным взглядом оценивая комплексность Лисиного обеда.  
— Ага, голод называется. Ты вообще на одном кофеине живешь, так что у нас баланс — Лиса совершенно бестактно ткнула в максимального размера стакан латте в руках Чеён и хмыкнула.  
— Уже который год вместе учимся, а я никак не перестаю удивляться тому, что ты ешь и не толстеешь — Чеён забирает свой чизкейк и оставляет Лису наслаждаться незамысловатым комплиментом — отправляется к излюбленному столику у окна, которое они забили рюкзаками сразу по приходу.

Чеён делает уже два глотка кофе — для профессионала в таких делах это непомерно много — а Лиса не появляется на диванчике напротив — Чеён вылезает из мира соц.сетей и глазами ищет подругу — та находится в перепалке с еще одной девушкой — судя по всему не самой дружеской.

— Горечко… — Чеён делает контрольный глоток латте и выдвигается навстречу эпицентру событий.  
— Извините — она осторожно вклинивается между Лисой и незнакомкой — Если вы закончили ругаться с моей подругой, я заберу её навсегда и никогда вас больше не увижу. Если не закончили, я все равно это сделаю. Мы извиняемся за все, что бы она не натворила, она голодная.  
— Она испоганила мне рубашку и настроение! — незнакомка почти рычит, а Лиса разве что не гавкает на неё в ответ — смотрит колко и сжимает крепче поднос с едой. — Но ты довольно любезна, так что забирай свою растяпу и приятного аппетита — на лице девушки проскальзывает что-то вроде усмешки, и она отступает в сторону.

— Пойдеем — Чеён устаскивает Лису за стол и усаживает напротив себя. — Ну и скажи на милость, что это сейчас было? Молись, чтобы мой кофе не остыл, иначе пойдешь за новым — в этот раз без происшествий, надеюсь.  
— Да эта деваха врезалась в мене в своем стремительном рывке к кассе, пока я разворачивалась — естественно сока немного и пролилось. От этого еще никто не умирал, но нет, ей нужно было на меня наехать. Могла бы извиниться и сама, раз не видит, куда идет.

— Вечно ты во что-то вляпываешься — в конфликты, соки или красивых девушек — Чеён невозмутимо отхлебнула кофе и продолжила — Кушай давай, пока обед не кончился, а то потом мозги мои есть начнешь, а мне это добро еще дорого.

***

Когда перед следующей парой старосте пришла смс-ка о том, что преподавателя не будет, радости группы не было предела — следующая за ней «придет аспирант, не угробьте мне ребенка. С уважением, ваш С. Д. Ли» рассмешила всех своим стилем, но не содержанием — пара все-таки будет.

— У аспиранта можно и схалявить или даже отпроситься. Думаю, обе стороны смогут прожить без лекции на четвертой паре.  
— Было бы неплохо. Прогнали бы еще по чашечке кофе — мечтательно протянула Чеён и потопала за Лисой в аудиторию.

Когда за две минуты до пары на пороге появилась та самая «кафешная незнакомка», как успела окрестить её Чеён, Лисиному удивлению не было предела — Чеён получила локтем в бок и вполне себе закономерный вопрос.

— Это она?  
— Ага. Все еще симпатичная. И вон смотри, попытки отмыть твой сок — на рубашке действительно красовалось не полностью высохшее пятнышко.  
— Она же едва старше нас, как это вообще возможно?  
— Во-первых, ты не знаешь, сколько ей. Во-вторых, экстерн никто не отменял.

— Я могу начинать? — Девушка у доски прервала бурный диалог — властный тон, проникновенный взгляд — аудитория «настроила тишину» и устремила все внимание к молодой аспирантке у доски.  
— Меня зовут Дженни Ким и сегодня я прочитаю вам лекцию. Обращаться ко мне прошу в уважительной форме, молодые люди, поумерьте свои взгляды.  
— А сколько вам лет, Дженни-сан? — Лиса выкрикивает со своей — их с Чеён — четвертой парты и складывает руки на груди в вальяжном жесте.  
— Это не касается предмета, а мы собрались обсуждать не мою биографию. Приступим.

Лекция получается вполне себе интересной — у Дженни голос приятный, и речь поставлена, и материал она излагает понятно и со вкусом.

— Она меня бесит. — Лиса шепчет Чеён на ухо, отсидев даже меньше чем половину лекции. — У нее непомерно высокое о себе мнение.  
— А по-моему классно читает. И себя поставить может. Ты знаешь её на одну перепалку больше и я думаю, что именно в этом дело.  
— Твоя философия, как всегда, убийственна. — Лиса закатывает глаза и начинает практиковаться в шрифтах вместо лекции — выводит слово «Дженни» во всех вариантах — безотчетно и немного резко.

***  
— На сегодня все, можете быть свободны. — Дженни начинает стирать с доски, но возвращается к потоку убегающих вдаль студентов — А вас я попрошу задержаться — указывает рукой в сторону Лисы с Чеён, уточняя парой пальцев до Лисы.

— Удачи — шепчет Чеён — Я возьму нам кофе и буду ждать внизу. — она убегает, оставляя Лису один на один с Дженни.

— Закройте дверь, пожалуйста. — Лиса послушно закрывает дверь и остается возле неё, поворачиваясь лицом к недопреподавателю.  
— Вы что-то хотели, Дженни-онни? — Лиса вкладывает определенную долю насмешки в последнее слово и снова скрещивает руки на груди.  
— Да, Лиса. — Лиса вытягивает бровь в немом вопросе — Вы слишком громко разговариваете, как и ваша подруга. Вообще, я хотела извиниться за обед. Я очень нервничала, потому что это мое первое занятие со студентами, о котором меня совершенно не предупредили, вот я и сорвалась — сама понимаешь, рубашку подпортила, настрой тоже.  
— Извинения приняты. Что-то еще? — Лиса уже собирается выходить, но.  
— Да. Еще я хотела сказать тебя, что мне двадцать три, а ты безумно красивая. И пригласить выпить кофе или еще чего-то, что в твоем вкусе. — Лиса зависает на пару мгновений, пытаясь сломать образ Дженни как «человек-непомерно-громадное-эго» и кивает медленно.

— Мне двадцать, я люблю кофе и зеленый чай и спасибо за комплимент. Я с удовольствием выпью что-то с вами.

— Можно на "ты", Лиса.

— Ну уж нет, Дженни-онни


End file.
